When Three Dreams Came True
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Sequel to Time at Military School, Zack and Cody return, lives back to normal, except that the 'education' changed both of them. Read as different characters try, and MAYBE succeed to get what their hearts desire. A tad of romance. Zack x Max. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Remember how you all wanted a sequel to Time at Military School? Well, here it is. It doesn't go back as flashbacks and there's no trace of this being a sequel except the knack of familiar characters, Anthony, and Adam. Enjoy! This story is longer than the last. _

What do people want out of life? Children want all the candy in the world. Preteens start getting more mature and want to be cool. Teenagers just want the ladies. The Martin family is no different. Zack wants a girl, Cody wants to think of the future and make sure it's secured for him, and Carey is a divorced wife who wants a boyfriend.

Will they get what they want? If they do, how do they? If not, why?

Throughout the twin's teenage lives, they face other problems. Placed after the Military incident, with a couple new friends from that time, Zack and Cody are back in school, in the Grade meant despite missing a year.

What influence did Military School have on them? So far, it did what Moseby hoped and changed Zack's ways. Cody was freaked out and it made his liking for school go down.

Now, Anthony is just a sports dude who likes basketball more than Zack and is usually in sports competition with him.

Anthony's little brother Adam is the small kid who looks up to Zack as a mentor and a hero.

Max, the middle Hark, is the tomboy who tries to be seen, but doesn't want others to know how she feels.

Like everyone else, Zack, Cody, and their friends, family, and even their superiors chase what they want throughout life, and then spend the rest of their days holding on to it. During the lifelong chase, other issues pop up as obstacles and challenge them. 

Zack wants a girlfriend, and feels alone without one, yet he doesn't let anyone know it. The only one who knows is Cody and he stays true to Zack's secret even though Zack doesn't know Cody knows.

Cody changed his dream from mathematician professor. He wants to be in politics. What can he do to make it in?

Zack never thought of what he'd like to be, which worries Carey a whole lot. Like any mother, she wouldn't want to see Zack in prison one day.

Of course, nothing comes for free. If they get what they want, what will be the price? Will they keep what they have?

So, what will happen to Zack? What will happen to Cody? What will happen to Carey? What about Mr. Moseby? What about London? Do these even come in the story often? Maybe not, since it's centered around the twins and a bit of Carey.

Only time will tell, and certainly not me. Keep reading to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 2: The Television Vision **

"NETS, NETS, NETS!" Zack and Max yelled out loud as Carey came in the room. Anthony and Adam were cheering on the other couch.

"Hey, quiet down, Mr. Moseby getting angry."

"Screw Moseby, the New Jersey Nets are playing Phoenix Suns," Zack said loudly and enthusiastically.

"They're kicking ass!" Anthony cheered as Kidd scored another goal for his team.

Zack cheered again, and Cody stuck his head out of the bedroom door, "Zack, can you shut up for a bit? I'm trying to do homework!"

"It's the holiday Cody," Zack laughed, turning to his brother.

"Besides, you're only advised to do them to raise your grade, and you don't need that," Max pointed out.

"So stop being a nerd and watch the game with us…"

"YES!" Max yelled.

"What, what happened?" Zack yelled.

"They scored quadruple goal!" Adam informed him.

"For the Nets?"

"DUH!"

"YEAH!"

"There's no beating us now!" Anthony yelled.

"We're number one, we're number one, we're number one!" Adam and Max chanted out loud.

When the game ended, an interview came up with Jason Kidd.

"That quad-goal you scored, it was really good, how did you master it?"

"Well, it's easy, and I'm willing to teach it to anyone," Jason answered. "My wife and I, we decided it would be nice if I spent a day with a young fan. So, to anyone who's a big fan, if they can answer my question and call the below number (a number appeared on the screen,) first, I'll fly over and spend the day with them. We'll have dinner, a game, anything that'll entertain them. I've set it up with my agents."

Anthony and Zack jumped on and moved closer. The question appeared next to the number. _'What's the name of the organization Jason and his wife set up to help children with problems? What's the name of his son? What're the names of the twins?' _

"Wait, I know that one!" Anthony yelled. "The twins are called Miah and Jizelle!"

"The organization is called the Jason Kidd Foundation," Zack said breathlessly, picking the phone up and dialing the number. "They donated to Cody's health operation once when he was born."

"What about the son?" Max said, as if suffocating. She was breathless.

"T. J." Zack answered.

"They'll want the full name," Anthony pointed out.

"Yes, hello, this is Zackary Martin from Boston, Massachusetts. I'm fourteen and my friends Maxine, Anthony, and Adam Hark are in this too. I have the answers."

"Yes?"

"The organization is called the Jason Kidd Foundation. The twins are named Miah and Jizelle. His son is called T.J."

"All right," the voice said over the phone. "Only we need the whole name, I'm sorry Mr. Martin."

"Wait, I got it," Adam whispered. "Trey Jason Kidd! Try it! Trey… Jason… Kidd…"

Zack stopped, heart started beating again. How did Adam know? Well, it was worth a try. "Wait, I have it. Is it Trey Jason Kidd?"

Silence. Zack thought they hung up. Before he put the phone down, the voice said, "Absolutely right, your name will go in the prize draw on Wednesday. Good luck."

Zack hung the phone up and looked at Adam. "How did you know?"

"A kid in my class has his initials and everyone was on about it."

"Are we all in it man?" Anthony asked eagerly.

"Yes, I put you guys in," Zack answered.

"_Guys?"_

"And girls."

Cody, who was watching the whole thing just stood at the doorway still, "You guys are addicted, you know that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 3: The Prize Draw**

"We're gonna miss it mom!" Zack complained. "We're gonna see it at Anthony's!"

"Well you have to finish your lunch first," Carey insisted.

Zack waited till her back was turned, and then he dumped it in the trash. He snatched the trash bag out and threw it out.

"Well, bye!" he called to Cody. He raced out the room. He ran out of the hotel, and ran so fast he didn't notice the man covered in Zack's lunch. He practically flew over to Anthony's house. He rang the bell. There was the sound of hurrying feet and the door opened. Adam jumped on him. "Zack, the game's on! They'll draw it after!"

"I didn't miss the game?"

"Yeah you did, but only the first half!"

"DAMN, what's the score?"

"Home: 45 Visitors: 44," Adam answered. "Hurry, we're gonna miss the second half!"

Zack and Adam ran into the room where Max provided all of them with sandwiches. "Where's Cody?" she asked, sitting beside Zack.

"I don't know," Zack shrugged. "I think he might come when the draw is on."

So he did. Cody ran in when the game ended. "Did they draw?"

"Shh, just about to," Max whispered.

They stayed silent. "Surprisingly, there are only ten kids who got the questions all right. We're gonna draw them, and see what happens. Spin the wheel Kidd!"

The announcer watched as Jason spun the glass cylinder with folded papers in it. For ten seconds the glass was spun, and the stopped. Jason put his hand in and grabbed a paper randomly.

"What're the odds we'll get it?"

"One out of ten," Cody answered. "Come on guys, people don't usually win this stuff."

Jason unfolded the paper and looked at it. "Mm, hmm. The winner is Zackary Martin of Boston, Massachusetts."

"NO WAY!" Zack yelled.

"Nice one dude," Anthony yelled.

Adam jumped up and down and said, "I'm getting my camera, and my autograph book, and my basketball cards, and my own basketball. He's not leaving till ALL of them are signed."

"Adam, you're too young, you're not going. Us older ones are."

"Excuse me, I can go if I want bitch!"

"Who're you to call me that?"

"Calm down Max, he can come," Zack said calmly. "He's our friend."

Max sighed, "Fine, you're funeral. As a matter of fact, cut that, it's _Kidd's _funeral."

"We won, I still can't believe it."

"Me neither, Zack, can I come?" Cody asked.

"I thought you weren't interested Cody."

"I am, a bit, or I wouldn't have come," Cody said.

"Sure thing," Zack said, shrugging.

"YES, I got an autograph book too," Cody yelled enthusiastically.

"Well I'm showing him that basketball trophy we won in that school tournament of 2005!" Max said happily.

"You mean when we…" Zack began.

"Yeah, when we had a… little problem," Max laughed, going red.

"This gonna be great," Zack said, laying back.

"It sure is," Adam nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 4: Jason Kidd**

So Zack was called by phone to give the Tipton's address so he could spend a day with a famous NBA player.

"My dream," Anthony began one day over lunch. "My dream is to actually meet a basketball player. Knowing one from the NBA is coming over; due you'll let me meet him won't you?"

"Yeah, of course," Zack promised.

"I want his autograph!" Adam whined.

"Quit it Adam," Max demanded. "You're not getting it. You go to bed too early."

"So, I can still get it during the day!" Adam scoffed.

"I highly doubt this star would want to spend time with you," Max said, trying again to burst his bubble.

"Max, quit it!" Anthony ordered. "Stop treating Adam like dirt."

Max decided to ignore Anthony's comment but said nothing else to Adam. "How is he getting here, plane, bus, Limousine?"

"Plane duh," Adam laughed. "It's far away."

"Limousine would be a nice way to travel," Cody guessed.

"I bet both," Zack spoke up.

"I agree," Anthony nodded. "He'd take a bus to the airport, a plane to the state, and a Limousine to the Tipton. We'll know when he arrives."

"That'll be so cool!" Zack yelled aloud.

The telephone rang. Anthony looked up. Who was it? His mom put the phone down and said to Zack and Cody, "It's your mom. She's asking you to come home to meet your guest when he arrives. Anthony and Adam can go too. God knows I need quiet for a day."

"Alright, begin operation relocation, MOVE!" Zack yelled, making them all jump.

"Steady Zack, you're starting to sound like Bart!" Cody yelled sarcastically, making them all laugh. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"That was worth it. I wanted to see the look on your face!"

Adam smiled. "That was awesome."

"Because you were hardly scared of him, were you?" Zack asked. "You don't mind hearing his voice again because now you're free to get back at him without imprisonment. But I see Anthony and Cody are scared to death." So they were. Anthony jumped into a corner and Cody hid behind him.

They raced to the Tipton, just in time to see a long shiny black car park. Out stepped a driver dressed neatly. He opened the back door and out stepped Jason Kidd.

"Zackary Martin?" Jason asked, holding out his hand.

Zack nodded meekly. It was an amusing sight to see when one has known Zack as long as Cody has. Cody early laughed.

"Err… these are my friends, I hope they can spend time with us too?"

"Sure, I gather you entered the draw for all four?"

"Yes sir."

"Call me Kidd, I'm not a mentor. Anyway, direct me inside please? I visited the Tipton only once before."

The four kids led Jason inside. The enthusiasm that erupted once Kidd stepped inside was such that Zack or Cody never saw before. Everyone was yelling in eagerness, and Maddie actually ran up for an autograph.

"I get it all the time," Kidd let them know in the elevator. "It's kind of annoying really. Anyway, is this our floor?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 5: No Prize**

Anthony, Adam, and Max were all over Kidd, who seemed to be used to all this attention. They spent their time talking basketball. "It was so cool how you scored that quadruple score on the last game Mr. Kidd," Adam said admiringly.

"Call me Jason, please, how many times do I have to tell you?" Jason laughed.

"How long have you played for the NBA?" Max asked.

Zack opened his mouth to answer, but Kidd talked first, "I started playing in 1994, for the Dallas Mavericks."

"So, you've been in this whole basketball gig for like, thirteen years?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Jason said.

Zack sat down, only listening. He was the one who won Kidd's visit, and everyone was crowding around him as if they were the ones who won, and not Zack. Cody saw Zack sitting alone, listening, and thought that maybe he could talk to Zack. "Yo, Zack, what's up?" Cody asked.

"Nothing," Zack said, looking away.

"Wanna talk?"

"Yeah, to Jason," Zack replied. "I'm the one who won, not them. They all act like _they _were the ones who watched so many games since childhood, so maybe he could get something like this."

"Why don't you ask him something?" Cody asked, grinning. "You're not gonna get anything out of this if you don't take part yourself. Just ask him anything."

Zack opened his mouth to speak over Adam's high voice. "Yo Kidd, err… I think you're little foundation helped my brother once, when he was two?"

"I remembered sending money to a Kurt Martin," Jason answered, smiling. "Would he be your dad?"

"Yeah, but he's in divorce now," Zack said sadly.

"But thanks to you, they get on fine," Anthony put in.

"It's great how a good basketball player actually has the time to take part in a fundraising foundation to help children," Max said. "Where do you find the time?"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, it's not easy!"

Everyone laughed. Zack started taking a small part. It wasn't usual for him to be left out of many conversations, and that was why he was bothered. It didn't last long though. Zack found it difficult to interrupt, especially when Kidd was busy signing ten autographs for Adam.

"Don't you think you're being a bit childish?" Cody asked Zack.

"You're the one who wines about 'blankie' and you're fourteen too," Zack whispered back.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody **

**Chapter 6: Zack vs. Anthony**

Anger grew in Zack. He hated it when people got the attention, especially from basketball players. He admired Jason Kidd, but he felt everyone was hogging to them, he was actually convinced of that, and for once, he was right.

"How many kids do you have then?" Max asked.

Zack opened his mouth to answer, but Anthony talked first, "Genius, he has three. It was one of the questions we were supposed to answer."

Adam laughed out loud and asked Kidd who he played for before New Jersey Nets. "Well I played for Phoenix Suns, and then was transferred," Kidd answered.

"Did you like it in the Phoenix Suns?" Zack asked.

"Wait, do you give training courses?" Max asked eagerly over Zack's question.

Zack shook his head in annoyance. Cody looked away, as if he didn't notice. Adam moved over to where Zack was sitting and talked to him. "Why don't you say anything?"

Zack laughed, "It's like they're hogging him."

"I barely get a chance," Adam said. "Max keeps saying I had him long enough when I got his ten autographs. I just have few basketballs I wanted signed."

"You're a basketball fan?" Zack asked.

"No, my brother is," Adam answered. "He wants to be a basketball player one day."

"Something I once considered," Zack said. "Let's try to talk to him ourselves, but Anthony and Max are hogging him, even from each other."

"Yo, where's the bathroom," Jason asked.

"I'll take you!" Adam jumped up.

"Me too," Max said, raising her hand.

Max and Adam left, leaving Zack with Anthony. "Anthony, can't you give someone else a turn with him?" Zack asked.

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked.

"You're hogging him," Zack said. "Can't you stop? Max and you are really taking control of him."

"Wait a sec, you're talking like he's a _thing," _Anthony pointed out. "Plus, we all won him, remember?"

"Just give Adam and I a turn," Zack said. "Or we'll hog him ourselves."

"Alright, Zack," Anthony said, getting up. He walked up to Zack and towered himself above him. "Firstly, you're hanging out with Adam, an eight year old, that's retarded. Talk with people your own age! Secondly, we all won him, and you wouldn't have done it without our help."

"Your brother is quite mature for his age to tell the truth!" Zack said, getting up as well, though his size didn't make much of a difference. "Plus, I was the one who called!"

"So, talk, if I was hogging him, I'd prevent Max as well."

"So she's just as bad as you are!" Zack said.

Anthony clenched his hands into fists. "Take that back, now!"

"No," Zack said quietly.

Anthony threw a punch at him. Zack was thrown to the floor. Cody, who was listening, started yelling at them, "STOP!"

Zack grabbed Anthony's leg and pulled it, making him trip. Anthony fell toward Zack, who rolled out of the way. Zack began to throw his own punch, but Cody pulled Zack off him and yelled, "You idiot!"

Jason, Max, and Adam came back. "What the hell is going on?" Max asked.

Zack shook the hair out of his eyes and shrugged. Anthony stayed quiet.

"If I'm right, I thing they were fighting. It's not good guys. You can kill someone like that."

Adam looked from Zack to Anthony, and understood everything. He stayed silent, but gave them both a knowing look.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody **

**Chapter 7: Cody's Advice **

"You know it's your fault, don't you Zack?" Cody asked. The twins were sitting alone in the closet while the others were outside with Jason. Cody asked Zack to follow him for a bit, so Zack did. He didn't like what it turned out to be for though. He crossed his arms defiantly. "Why do you keep quiet?" Cody demanded impatiently. "Can't you say anything? Don't you think what you did was stupid?"

"No," Zack said firmly.

"Yes, you do, but you won't admit it," Cody guessed. Zack groaned. His guess was too close to the truth, so he kept quiet. Sometimes, he thought Cody was too smart for his own good. "Zack, what you did was immature," Cody said seriously. "It was really stupid and you overreacted."

"Cody, where do you get off lecturing me?" Zack challenged. "I mean, who the hell made you king?"

Cody closed his eyes for patience, and then opened them again, "What you're doing has to be dealt with, or you really will end up in prison one day!"

"You've been saying that for over two years!" Zack argued. "Lay off it!"

"No, it's true, and since I'm your twin, there's no way I'm standing by and letting it happen!" Cody shot. "Just listen for once in your life and who knows, you might actually perform a miracle and learn something!"

"Why don't you shut up?" Zack said dirtily. "I'm your older brother, you listen to me."

Cody stood up angrily. Zack thought and hoped he was getting up to leave, but he was disappointed. Cody approached him. "No, you listen, genius! Continue acting the way you are, and you'll end up in confinement and if you do… if you do I'll… I'll never bail you out! LISTEN!"

Cody's loud voice made Zack jump. Also, the way Cody spoke hurt him that day, and he never forgot it. He tried getting up and running out of the room, but Cody forced him back down.

"Listen Zack, I care about you, I want you to listen," Cody said calmly. "Just apologize you Anthony, and then go out and ask Jason for… a basketball game outside, two against four; Jason and you against everyone or something."

Even though Zack didn't show it, Cody knew he was listening. Zack just shrugged, and Cody got up. "I'm going to get Anthony, you stay here."

Zack stayed in the closet as Cody said. He looked around. Was Cody right? Would he end up in prison one day? He never paid much attention to the future. He forgot that possibility for that time and thought instead that the small closet was kind of like confinement. He was to stay in here for a bit, until someone came.

The door opened, pushing everything out of Zack's mind. Cody walked in, followed by Anthony.

"Zack has something he wants to say," Cody said shortly.

Anthony looked at Zack, waiting. Zack hated this, but everyone did, and they still said it, "Sorry for hitting you."

"Look man, if it bothered you that you don't get to spend time with the player you also won, just tell me in a nicer way, and I'd have made for you," Anthony said.

"But he did talk calmly, you insulted him," Cody reminded him.

"Alright, I guess I'll apologize for telling you to stay away from my brother," Anthony admitted. "Heck, he really likes you. He looks to you more than our dad."

Zack felt some pride. He liked little Adam even though he was over five years younger than him. He shook Anthony's hand and they went out together, followed by Cody, who felt proud he actually had some effect on his brother's life.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody **

**Chapter 8: The First Dream: The Basketball Game **

"Alright, you four against me and Zack, ok?" Jason got clear. "First one to five wins."

"Deal," Anthony said.

"Then I wanna be with you," Adam said highly.

"Alright, alright," Max said impatiently. "Let's just get started. I wanna fix this in my memory forever."

Cody threw the ball up and moved in. Jason jumped up and palmed the ball to Zack. Zack dribbled it to the basket and shot. Anthony blocked it, passed it to Adam and the game began.

The six continued playing basketball till late night. They took turns teaming with Kidd. First Zack teamed with him. After Zack, Cody teamed with him, and then Anthony teamed with him.

Max also teamed with him, but when Adam teamed with him, they made the best team. Because of Adam's lightweight, Kidd was able to pick him up onto his shoulders and make good goals worthy of an NBA player according to Jason Kidd.

After they all had a turn with Kidd, Anthony had a bright idea of all of them gaining on Kidd, so they did.

Cody threw the ball up, Kidd grabbed the ball, and shot. That made the first goal, second, third, and fourth. They were down 4-0 when Max nearly fainted due to running out of breath. After a drink, they started again. Zack scored one immediately after the break. Kidd took the ball and shot. Adam, on Anthony's shoulders, caught the ball and passed to Max who scored again.

They all lost, but at least they were down by one point, so they all walked back in feeling good about themselves. "Aren't you out of breath?" Zack asked breathlessly to Adam.

"No, not really," Adam said normally.

"What the…"

"Weird?" Max asked. "He never tires out, like he's not human or something."

Kidd's limo arrived for him after dinner. He singed one last autograph for Adam, and one each for Zack, Cody, Anthony, and Max. "Nice meeting you all."

"Wait, can I have your mailing address?" Max blurted.

Kidd gladly wrote his address down, shook hands with each, and left. That evening was one of the best of Zack's life.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 9: Jenna Jartski**

Zack watched from afar, a girl putting books in her locker and closing it. She walked away from her locker towards Zack. Zack sat on a bench and acted normal. She walked right past him, not even looking at him.

"Go for her," Cody whispered.

"How, she's different than the other girls," Zack said. "Going up and flirting with them doesn't work on her."

"Where's the difference?" Cody asked. "Just ask her out."

"What's going on?" Anthony asked, Max behind him.

"Jenna Jartski in ninth grade," Cody answered.

They sat down beside the twins, but Max looked the other way and didn't seem to pay attention.

"Ask her out," Anthony said simply.

"But how," Zack asked.

"Just ask her," Anthony said.

"How am I supposed"…

"Dude, if you don't ask her, someone else is bound to," Anthony warned. "Don't think you're the only guy in the school who likes that girl."

Zack watched as the girl walked inside the classroom. Zack followed her in, Cody behind him. Max walked in long afterwards, still in thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 10: The Teenage Talk**

Zack and Anthony walked close in conversation back home. Cody was walking behind them. Max was walking with Adam at the back. "How's the thing with Jenna going?" Anthony asked.

"Ok," Zack replied. "I didn't ask her out yet."

"You know what man, why don't you ask my sister out?" Anthony asked.

"I ask her out to tell you the truth," Zack said, reflecting back.

"What happened?" Anthony asked.

"We went out," Zack began. "She actually said yes. On our first date, I messed up and she got angry. When we made up, it was just as friends. When I told her it was just so everyone would leave me alone, she dumped me."

"Wait a sec, that doesn't happen," Anthony said. "Look, if she said yes, that means she liked you to begin with. A reason as dumb as that, it's stupid. Just make up with her completely, and ask her out for real."

"I don't know," Zack shrugged. "I'm gonna concentrate on Jenna."

"Well, know that if it doesn't go well, my sister's always open," Anthony said.

"Wait, why on earth do you support me and Max going out?" Zack asked suspiciously. "That's not like a big brother."

"Because I trust you won't rush her into anything, err… Rated R," Anthony kidded. Zack laughed out loud as Adam and Max caught up with them. With the presence of Adam and Max, they had to cut their conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 11: The Two Choices**

Ever since Zack had that talk with Anthony, he was deep in thought. He had a choice between Jenna and Max. Every recess, he met Cody and talked to him about it. "What would you do?" Zack asked.

"I don't know," Cody said impatiently. "It's your choice."

"Cody, I'm actually asking you for advice," Zack said pleadingly.

"Alright, from me, I'd say ask Max out," Cody said. "You hardly know Jenna, and Max is a nice girl." Zack stayed quiet. He was speechless. "Zack, something like this has never been so important to you," Cody said. "Why now?"

"It's been getting to me," Zack said honestly.

"Go for Max," Cody advised. "She's more your type."

"That's the thing, she's _not _my type," Zack complained.

"How do you know, did you ever _think _of her as a girlfriend?" Cody asked.

"Duh, of course I did," Zack said. "I actually had her as a girlfriend, remember?"

"Yes, exactly, and how did you feel when she said yes? How did you feel when you sat for your date?"

"I felt good," Zack said.

"Exactly," Cody said.

"But that's another thing," Zack pointed out. "We broke up."

"She would never have said yes if she wasn't interested," Cody replied. "Look, it's your choice. Maybe you can get to know Jenna, and if you like her, ask her out."

Zack gave it a thought. Finally, he came up with a decision.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 12: The Proposition**

Zack gave it a small thought, and then looked at Cody. Cody looked back at him and before Zack could speak, Cody said, "Don't bother telling me. I'll know when you ask the girl out."

Zack nodded and left. "Where's your sister?" Zack asked Anthony. "She's in the cafeteria, dude."

Zack went back inside and to the cafeteria. Max was chatting with her friends.

"Max, can I have a private word?" Zack asked.

She got up, "I'll be a minute," she said to her friends, and left with Zack.

"Look, we got off badly last time, but I'm asking you for real now," Zack began. He looked directly into her eyes and said, "Max, will you go out with me?"

Her face was unfathomable. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Well… remember what happened last time?"

"Max, I'm serious now, just like you were last time," Zack explained.

"How do you know I'm serious?" Max tested.

"I… I just know," Zack said. "If you didn't like me as something more, why did you agree in the first place?"

"No, I wouldn't," Max said honestly. "I… don't know. I mean, times change. Minds change. I used to be interested. I'm not so much interested anymore."

Zack looked down. "Alright, no problem, wait, is that a no?"

"It's a maybe," Max said. "Ask me again today or tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 13: Zack vs. Fred**

Zack sat down, quietly.

"What did she say?" Cody asked.

"She needs to think about it," Zack said, shaking his head. "Maybe I'll just go for Jenna."

"Wait, wait for her," Cody said, shocked. "You can't ask a girl out, and while she's thinking hopefully, you go out with another."

"Why, wait for her to say no?" Zack asked.

"Well, if you're so sure of it Zack, tell her never mind and ask Jenna out," Cody said.

"WHAT?" someone said roughly from behind Zack?

Zack looked behind him. He saw this tall guy. He was a bit bigger than Zack, but he didn't care.

"Stay away from Max, she's my girl," the boy said roughly.

Zack got up. Cody looked up at them both. Were they gonna fight?

"Are you the one who asked her out?" Zack asked normally.

The boy nodded. "Leave her alone, she's mine."

"I have an idea," Cody said, looking quite small compared to the two. "Why don't both of you wait and see who she prefers? Fred, I don't think it's worth it trying to cause a fight over a girl."

"Shut up maggot!" Fred said harshly.

"Don't call my brother maggot," Zack said, standing up to him. "He's my twin. Whatever you call him, you call me."

"Fine, _you're _a maggot too," Fred said persistently. It was like he was looking for a fight.

Cody's usual words went through Zack's mind. _Walk away Zack. Ignore him, he's not worth it. Don't fight, or you'll be wrong too. _Zack really changed since he was twelve. Influence from Cody changed his view on things and he was a different boy than before.

Zack actually turned to walk away, but Fred forced him around again. "Face me like a man!"

"No, you're not worth it," Zack said.

Fred pushed him against the wall. Zack held his hands out against the wall. He spun round and jumped on him. Cody only heard screaming and yelling. Fred was yelling the most. Zack was trying to punch every part of his body he could reach.

Zack was on the floor when a teacher ran up and broke them up. "You have class. All of you get to class before you get detention!"

"All I know is your brother's a kiss up geek, and you're a wannabe!" Fred said.

Zack turned to see if Cody was listening. He wasn't. He was gazing at the teacher, trying to draw her attention away from the fight. "Go away Fred, Cody can't keep the teacher off forever."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 14: More Advice from a Little Brother**

Zack sat alone, during recess on a bench. Max was talking with her friends, obviously about her new boyfriend. Cody came and sat with him. For the first time, Zack felt small compared to Cody. He felt like a small ant while Cody was actually growing up.

Cody looked at him, and opened his mouth, "Zack, listen, you must be shaken up, but let me tell you."

"I know, it was stupid," Zack said quietly.

"He started, anyone should've defended himself," Cody said. "It was instinct that leads you to do what you did."

"It's not like I beat the crap out of him. I just fought him is all?"

"Zack, Fred isn't an aggressive guy, and it's one of the first fights he got into," Cody said. "He's usually very quiet, and controls himself, but love causes people to do those things."

"Wait, did you say 'love?' He's in love with Max?"

"Yes, just like you," Cody said. "Everyone acts like that. To him, it's like you took his girlfriend. It's like you backstabbed him. I doubt he's gonna let this one go. He's big, and he knows how to defend himself."

"Are you saying he's going to try and beat me up?" Zack asked. "Why? Why would he do that?"

Cody took out a pencil and paper. "Let me show you something." He drew a line. "There, a line. What more is it besides a line?"

"A black dash on a white surface," Zack replied.

"Exactly," Cody said, drawing two other lines from it, making a triangle. "Now what is it?"

"A triangle," Zack answered, mystified.

"So, a line is nothing without something else attached, right?"

"I guess so, but does it have to be a triangle?"

"No, one line is you, another is Max," Cody said. "A third one would be Fred. Think about that."

Zack thought. "I guess so."

Since when did Cody give these kind of examples though? He was acting so wise. Zack actually started looking up to him."

"Well, I'll talk to him about calling you a kiss up geek," Zack promised.

"He called me a kiss up?" Cody asked.

Zack nodded.

Cody nodded too, "Alright, next time I see him, _I'm_ gonna talk to him about that."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 15: The Answer**

Zack and Cody spent the rest of the day talking, mostly about Fred and what he's been doing lately. Things started looking up when Max came up and said, "Zack, can I talk to you?" Zack got up as an answer. He followed her inside to talk. "Did Fred hurt you?" she asked.

Zack shook his head, "Not really."

"Just ignore him, ok?" Max said.

Zack nodded, "Sure."

"About the… question you asked me yesterday…" Zack looked up. Was she gonna answer him? Yes, of course she was. What was the answer going to be? "After what Fred did, I 'm not in a very friendly mood with him," Max said. "I don't like violence much. So, I thought I'd… say yes to you."

It took Zack a moment to take it all in. She was saying yes, wasn't she? Yes, she was! "Yes? Um, where do you want to meet?"

"Let's walk after school tomorrow, and we'll decide where to meet," Max said, nodding.

"Alright, I guess I… well I…" Zack hesitated on saying anything further.

Max pat him on the shoulder. Zack returned with a big hug. She kissed him and said, "I'll see you around."


	16. Chapter 16

**The Suite Life of Lack and Cody**

**Chapter 16: The Second Dream: Don't be Scared You Gotta Date the Girl **

Zack straightened his tie and stood back to look at himself in their room mirror. "You dated her before," Cody reminded him. "Why do you need to try so hard? You might overdo it."

"I'm not going to overdo it," Zack said, shaking his head. "Not this time."

"You didn't overdo it," Cody pointed out. "You just said the very wrong thing."

"Well, I'm not gonna do it this time," Zack assured him. "Just wait and see."

"At least you're not nervous," Cody said, more to himself than to Zack.

Cody was wrong. Zack was very nervous. He was more nervous than he let Cody see. His legs were shaky, but he had to keep walking. Max walked in the Tipton, waiting for Zack to arrive. He did, and he sat across Max at a small round table. The waiter came up and said, "Oh, you again? Dating her again?"

Zack nodded.

"Just a drink of lemonade for me," Max ordered.

Zack nodded, "Same here." Max rested her head on her palms. "Are you tired?" Zack asked.

Max shook her head, "Not really," he smiled.

"How's school in your class?" Zack asked.

"Great, but homework's piling isn't it?"

"Yeah, what did you think of that Math Test?" Zack laughed.

"Well, hard, definitely failed," Max answered.

"Cody loved it, if he keeps this up, he's gonna get moved up a grade or two," Zack joked.

"Well, it's not really a joke is it?" Max said. She took her hands off her palms and continued, "He told me he actually sent application to the Political United Nations Training Building in Washington D.C."

Zack nodded "He'd like to enter politics. It seems he gave up on the Mathematician dream."

"He's good at math and all that, but I think Politics suits him better," Max said.

"That's if… oh, thanks," Zack said as the waiter handed them their drinks. "That's if he's accepted. I mean, what're the odds?"

Max shrugged, "Well, it could happen. He has a chance just as even as everyone else who entered. Guess who else _wanted _to enter?"

"Adam told me," Zack nodded.

"Mom didn't let him," Max said.

"He was pissed, right?" Zack grinned.

Max nodded, so that Zack said, "Poor thing, I like that kid."

"He looks up to you," Max nodded. "He sees as a… like his own father or something."

"Zack, I love the way you treat him," Max said quietly.

Zack shrugged.

"Anthony used to think you were a bad influence, but, you're not bad, you know?"

"Bad influence? You know, I'll never forget the day I met them at Military School. That's probably why he thinks I'm a bad influence. I led them out."

Max laughed. Zack took a sip from his lemonade, smiling at Max. She was enjoying herself. She seemed to be. She showed she was at the end as well. When Zack led her out, they spent at least two minutes staring at each other. Finally, they got closer. Zack could actually count her eyelashes. She gave him a small kiss on the lips, smiled, and then walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 17 Confrontation in the Bathroom**

The next day, at the school, during Spanish Class, Cody raised his hand to ask the teacher something. "Now, if I asked all of you to read the book, you do it?" the teacher asked in a Mexican accent.

Cody raised his hand, "Miss, I need to use the bathroom, please."

"No, in Spanish please, you're in advanced class for a reason."

"Puedo… err… no… err… Maltratar… ir al bano… ah wait, Puedo ir al bano," Cody asked.

"Energia y brio," the Spanish teacher replied.

Cody nodded in thanks and left. When he walked out of the toilet door, he turned on the faucet to wash his hands. The big guy, Fred, walked in to wash his hands too. "Hey Cody," Fred said.

"Fred, hi," Cody said reluctantly. He then said calmly, "Um, did you by any chance call me a geek earlier this week?"

"Who told you that, your brother?" Fred asked.

Cody nodded.

"He's lying," Fred said simply.

"My brother doesn't lie," Cody shook his head. "I'm not a kiss-up ok?"

Fred then went aggressive again and pushed Cody against the wall by his chest and said, "If I wanna call you something I'll call it to your face!" Cody looked small as he was pinned against the wall of the small bathroom. Even if he could get Fred off him, there was very little space to run or do anything. He just stayed put. "Don't make a fight with me," Fred threatened.

Cody left the bathroom, a bit shaken up. He could tell the Counselor. No, maybe it wouldn't go further. He'd just leave it. Cody walked back in the Spanish class and sat down, without a word.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody **

**Chapter 18: The Fight during Art Class**

Zack walked off to his preferred Drama Class as Cody walked to Art Class. Fred was in it too. He looked at Cody in a threatening way again. Cody walked past him into the class. They were finishing up their project, and Cody finished it the last time, so he was free. So, apparently, was Fred. Cody turned to Fred and said, "Look, I'm not starting any fights with you. Just because you're bigger, doesn't mean I'm scared."

"Hey, I can kick your ass, move off!" Fred demanded.

"No, I don't want to," Cody mocked. "I don't appreciate people calling me a geek!"

The other people who were free watched the confrontation. "Ohh."

Cody held his water bottle in his hands. When he realized what he was holding, he smirked. He opened the cap and tipped it. "By the way, if you start a fight, I might give you a… cold shower."

Everyone oohed again. This wasn't like Cody, but he's had it with everyone always disrespecting him and he was going to do something about it. He was fifteen, turning sixteen. It was about time he got some respect. Fred ignored it, and turned his back. That was the wise thing to do, but Cody wasn't going to let him get away this time. He came up, and kicked him.

Everyone was amazed, "Oh my God, he kicked him!"

Fred looked angry. Cody turned and ran. Fred chased after him. The Physics teacher, Mr. Habeen happened to be walking out of the bathrooms, which were quite close to where Cody and Fred stopped facing each other.

"Fred!" Habeen called.

Fred ignored him, and so did Cody. Fred was a lot bigger, and Cody had to do something. The teacher's watchful eye was blocked by a pillar, so Cody ran out from behind the pillar, and Fred caught him and pushed him against the wall. Cody held out his palms so he stayed on his feet when his hands pushed against it.

"Fred, get over here now!" Habeen yelled. "What, are you trying to kill him? I want both of you, to the office."

"But sir," Cody protested.

"I don't care," Habeen strictly said. He opened the door to the office and said to the counselor, "Miss Jabel, I want you to deal with these kids. Oh yes, I am calling them kids. They got into a fight during art class."

Jabel looked surprised to see Cody in trouble, "Cody," she exclaimed. "What happened?"

"He called me a geek, behind my back," Cody complained. "He keeps acting as a friend, but calls me a geek behind my back. I hate that! It's not that big a word, but to talk behind my back."

"Ok, both of you talk to me first recess tomorrow," Jabel said.

No matter what, even after all that, Fred still denied calling him a geek. Cody started to wonder, so he went to Zack, who came out of his drama class. "Zack, tell me the truth, did Fred call me a geek?"

Zack nodded, "Why?"

"We have a problem," Cody said.

Zack went to Fred and talked to him, "Look man, I heard you."

"I don't care what you say, I called him nothing!" Fred kept saying.

"I heard you," Zack yelled.

"I can kick your ass, back away from me NOW!" Fred yelled.

"I'm not scared of you, Fred," Zack said bravely. "Leave my brother alone or there'll be trouble!"


	19. Chapter 19

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 19: The Biggest Commotion**

Cody watched Zack walk to the bathroom. He went to Miss Jabel's office. "Fred is coming."

"Can I just go and get a sandwich?" Cody asked.

"We can do this second recess if you want, you can have this," Jabel said. "We just need to talk."

"Yeah, that would be better," Cody nodded, and left to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Zack came out of the bathroom, only to have a fight. Fred was there too. "Zack, just the guy I wanted to see."

"Hey, is it true you pinned my brother against the wall?"

"Hey, I'm just telling you not to say anything about my mother!" Fred warned.

"Say what?" Zack said, confused. "I didn't say anything about your mother."

"Henry Jabber told me you did, and I believe him!" Fred said harshly.

"That little kid!" Zack exclaimed. "Eighth grade? What, am I still supposed to be scared?"

"I'm letting you go now, but one more time, and I'll beat you up!"

"I'm not scared of you Fred!" Zack said, standing his ground. "I said nothing about your mother either. He's causing a fight! That's just like him!"

"I'm giving you to the count of three, "One… two…"

Zack stood his ground and didn't move. The next thing he knew was a hard hit on his face. His vision went black. He felt a kick between the legs, and another punch. His sight was still black, and every time the sight went white, he knew he was being punched in the face, but he felt nothing. He only heard screaming.

A twelfth grader girl, terrified, ran and got a teacher, the strictest in the school, Miss Kelt.

Kelt ran up and tried to pull him off, yelling, "Help me get him off!" No one moved, and Fred, out of control by now, punched her in the stomach. She screamed in pain, moaned, "Oh, Oh," and backed away, teary eyed.

The Physics teacher, Mr. Habeen, and the Biology teacher, who was also a Boxing teacher for afternoon classes ran up next, and together, pulled him off, yelling at him. The Boxing teacher had to punch Fred a few times to get him off. Miss Jabel, the counselor, helped Zack up. The last thing Zack saw of Fred was him being held back by some other desperate sixteen year-old, yelling something at him. Fred was also yelling something at Zack, but he couldn't hear very well.

"Come on, to the nurse," Jabel said. "It'll be alright, come on."


	20. Chapter 20

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 20: The Consequences**

Miss Jabel supported a weakened Zack to the administration, to see the nurse. On their way, Zack saw the sixteen year-old, who held Fred back at the end, telling some of his friends about it, "He wasn't crying or anything."

At the same time, Cody was sitting, going on with his normal life when he heard what happened. He was sitting with his friend when a classmate of his and Zack's came up and said, "Dude, your brother was beaten up!"

"What?" Cody asked, horrified.

"He was beaten up by this faggot!" the girl said, turning away.

Cody got up. He put two and two together and knew what happened. Fred beat the crap out of Zack. He ran to the administration. There was a large crowd. Apparently, no visitors were allowed. He did hear from a student though, that Miss Kelt was punched.

Eventually, they let Cody in, being Zack's brother. On his way to the nurse, he saw Miss Kelt, running into the office, clutching her nose.

"Miss Kelt," Cody said uncertainly. Kelt didn't answer, but ran out of the office. How bad did it get? All this started when Fred called Cody a geek.

Cody saw the calm, nice English teacher, looking concerned in the nurse's office. "Just put that on your face and clean it up. You should feel better after that."

Cody shook his head and walked in. The English teacher was talking concernedly to Zack. Cody looked at Zack, and the sight was unbearable. Zack was beaten badly. He had a scratch on his neck, a bruise on his nose, and a scratch running below his eye. Thank God he didn't go blind.

Zack looked up from the wet cloth and nodded, "I'm ok Cody."

Cody was horrified at what someone did to his usually strong brother. He was about to cry, so he walked out, nodding.

The last time Cody saw Fred was on his way to Computer Class, when Fred walked past him, looking angry, carrying his bags. He was being kicked out.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 21: Speech to the School**

The next day, on Friday, the principal stood in front of the whole school. The teachers gathered them all in the hall to listen to the principal, Miss Hizzy. Everyone sat down to listen. Cody sat down. A small kid, in eighth Grade, who was a distant cousin of his, sat beside him, patting him on the back. Miss Hizzy spoke up. "Ok, yesterday, something happened that never happened in this school before. Do you guys know what violence is? Do you know who gets involved in violence? The cops. You go to jail. What do you do when violence is involved?"

A small kid in seventh grade raised his hand. "Um, I run away?"

"You run away?" Miss Hizzy repeated. "No, you don't! When violence happens, you go straight to the teachers or police! Yesterday, someone was beaten up! Fredrick Hanner is expelled and he's not coming back! I have no tolerance for people who give threats. If, outside school, you give threats to people like, 'I'll beat the shit out of you. I'll beat the crap out of you,' I'll kick you out. If I feel you don't belong here, I'll kick you out. I've expelled two people from this school so far, Jared Habbs, and Frederick Hanner, and I'll expel a third, and a fourth, and a fifth! I have no more tolerance. Someone was beaten up. She then pointed to Henry and said, "You're out too, I want to see you in my office!"

It turned out Fred was expelled, and Jared Habbs, a kid who was there the year before was expelled last year because he was caught smoking. Henry Jabber was suspended for three days for lying to Fred about the mother insult and causing trouble. He didn't mean for that much to happen, but it did. It all started with a small insult. It was amazing how the smallest thing could cause such a commotion.

Zack and Cody remembered that day for the rest of their lives. It was violent and it wasn't the end. They wanted to sue him. He was lucky he wasn't sued. It was over, and sometimes bothered the both of them. What would've happened to Cody if he was in Zack's place? Zack could endure more than him. What might've happened?

_A/N: This whole incident from the time Cody met Fred in the bathroom till the time the principal spoke to the school was based on something that really did happen. I used exact words, exact everything as far as I remember and what I heard. At this point, I based Cody on me, with exact feelings and exact plot. I placed this incident of my life in writing, because it's a kind of reliever. It's like getting it out of my head, so it'd no longer bother me. That day had a lot of lessons in it, and I wish for everyone who is reading this to get the messages. When you stretch a fight further, it can get really bad. Look how it all started! Still, the last time I saw my Fred was not when he was walking out. He was allowed to come for after school classes, so he wouldn't lose the year! Now, because of a sorrowful incident I forbid myself to mention, he was allowed back and I made up with him. My brother is still angry though. All this happened from Monday November 6__th__ 2006 when he called me the MINORLY offensive word when comparing it to what happened later, to Wednesday November 8__th__ 2006 when I was pinned in the bathroom and stupidly kicked him during art class, to Thursday November 9__th__ when my brother was beaten, to Friday November 10__th__ when the principal spoke to the school. Later, we all had an activity day as was planned, (some day when we compete who can rap the best which I won, who can jump the highest, who can skip rope the longest, who can arm wrestle the best, and we get medals and stuff.) Anyway, to make things clear, Chapter 14, More Advice from a Little Brother, never happened. I only heard he called me a kiss up and wanted to TALK to him. My brother did not advise me, and it was not based on love. It had absolutely nothing to do with love. I did not advise my brother even. We had no idea violence would take place. My brother suspected it though, and warned me not to get involved, (I wasn't planning on listening, so it's a kind of relief I wasn't there when it happened.) My brother is not named Cody though. I am not Zack. The violent one was not named Fred. I refuse to reveal names. I was sitting with one of my best friends when I heard. Plus, my brother wasn't scarred under his eye. He was cut, but not scarred. I beg everyone to get the message. I learned so much this academic year, and so did the school. No one dares go violent to the extreme ever again. Now, I MIGHT rewrite this incident in another Home Improvement story of mine. I MIGHT. Maybe I'll modify it and change it to show what I believe would've happened. I'll see. Remember the lesson. I am purely anything that leads to disastrous consequences. Violence is always my last resort. It should be yours too, and not showing off your wonderful muscles I'm sure you have just to be cool. See ya. Now, let's get back to the real story. Zack is scarred because I think it portrays his future image. I like the scar there. It's one of the reasons why I chose this story to give this incident out. Oh yeah, my principal used these exact words. She said exactly those words, nothing different there. _


	22. Chapter 22

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody **   
**Chapter 22: The Acceptance Letter**

Zack was still scratched up. He had external bleeding in his right eye and had to take drops. Fred did bad damage, but they never saw him again. Zack was just taking the drops when Cody screamed. Zack was scared. "What happened?" He ran into the room. Cody was holding an envelope in one hand, and a letter in another. "What the…"   
Cody ran up and kissed Zack, "I got it. I'm going! I got it!"   
"Cody, calm down!" Zack yelled.   
Cody continued jumping up and down, so Zack slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself! Think about what you're doing!"   
Cody sat on his bed calmly and looked at Zack, still breathless however, "I was accepted into Jimmy Carter United Nations Political School for Open-minded Kids!"   
"Open-minded," Zack repeated.   
"Because you need to be open-minded to be in politics," Cody explained. "Zack, I'm leaving to D.C."   
Zack took the letter, and read it.   
_Dear Cody Martin,_   
_I am very pleased to accept you into our new political school. This school will teach you the purpose and the doings of the United Nations. We will then take you into classes of politics and the policy of our own United States of America. You will meet the President every now and then. You will be one of the youngest political men in the U.S.A. when you are old enough. _   
_I am happy to accept you. All you have to do is send this letter back with your signature. If you have no signature, make one and send it. It's very important to have one. We also need your SAT scores. Since you are too young, we ask for a minimum of 1300 on the SAT 1. _   
_I am looking forward to meeting you,_   
_Sincerely,_ _George Brown_ _Principal of the JCUNPSOK_ _Founder of the JCUNPSOK_ _Head of School Board of JCUNPSOK_   
Zack looked up. Cody was leaving. 


	23. Chapter 23

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody **

**Chapter 23: Jealousy**

"He was accepted?" Max exclaimed.

Zack nodded, "Yeah."

"That's great!" Max said. She took a sip of lemonade and noticed Zack wasn't looking happy. "Well, aren't you happy?" Max asked.

Zack nodded, "Yeah, happy."

"No, you're jealous," Max guessed correctly, stroking his face.

"No, I'm not," Zack insisted.

"Zack, I'm serious, it's normal, just tell me," Max said.

Zack smiled, "I'm gonna miss him."

"Is that all?" Max asked.

Zack shook his head, "He always gets everything good. He's gonna go so far. Where will I be?"

"With a twin brother in politics, you'd go pretty far," Max said. "He can get you a position someday."

"I don't want politics," Zack said. "I want something better, but I'm not getting it. I always thought maybe one day it'll come, but it never did."

"So, you _are _jealous?" Max asked.

Zack nodded, "Kind of, yeah."

Max gave a small smile. "If Cody doesn't get you something, I will."

Zack smiled too. Max kept his life stable. Without Max, Zack would be alone and might do stuff few would do. He was happy he was with her. This was exactly what Cody told Max to do the next day. They were sitting in the lobby, waiting for Zack to come down so they could take Adam to the park. They watched Anthony put Adam's helmet on.

"Promise me you'll look after Zack," Cody said seriously. "I don't want him doing things I wouldn't do. Make sure he stays the way he is now. He changed since you dated him."

"Actually, he changed since Military School, but any day, it could break out. I kind of miss that wild Zack I used to know."

"Still, he changed for the better," Cody said.

Zack came down, "Ready. You ok Adam?"

Adam fell off his skateboard. Zack laughed and helped him up, "You're good, but stay calm when you're boarding." Adam nodded. He boarded to the park. Zack and Max were beside him, watching him. Cody, Anthony and Max were behind them.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody **

**Chapter 24: Zack vs. Cody **

Cody came in the room, still smiling to himself. He was overly excited. Zack was sitting alone on his bed. He didn't like what was going on. What he said to Max was true, but he didn't let out all his feelings. Cody always got the best stuff. Why? Was it because he was smarter? He could do better if he wanted to. He just wasn't interested. He felt his old self coming back. He felt desire to do something about this. Cody walked out again. He heard Carey come in, and he wanted to tell her the good news. Zack heard Carey scream in happiness.

"I'm calling your father," Carey yelled happily. She picked up her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello," Kurt's voice went.

"He got it, Kurt!"

Zack walked out of the room to see Cody talking to his dad over the phone. Apparently, Cody was also very excited, but who wouldn't be? Zack turned and walked back in. Finally, Cody got off and followed Zack in. "Hey Zack, what's up?"

Zack shrugged.

"Oh, come on Zack," Cody said. "Remember what I told you in Math Camp?" Cody asked, guessing correctly Zack's feelings at that moment.

"Cody, you won't survive a day in D.C."

"Of course I will, because the President is keeping the students safe. I even graduate with a High School degree so I can go straight to college after the SAT," Cody said. "It's so cool."

"Yeah, I mean you're such a baby when you're in the dark, and still have that retarded blanket of yours!"

"I put it away, we both know that," Cody said, wondering why Zack was acting like this. Why was he all of a sudden so sour? He hasn't been like this for years.

"You're an idiot, denying you're a retard," Zack said, turning away.

"Zack, you're the one denying me leaving," Cody said, walking towards him. Zack turned to look at him angrily, scratches still showing on his face. The scar below his right eye made him look criminal. "I think you should grow up," Cody said, hurt that Zack wasn't at all happy for him.

"Shut up and piss off," Zack ordered.

"No," Cody said simply, sitting down.

"Piss off," Zack ordered again. Cody gave the same answer, so Zack got up threateningly. "You're doing the same thing Fred did, Zack," Cody said calmly, getting up.

No, Zack hated Fred, and Cody saying he was acting like him got him mad. "Take that back, now!" Cody shook his head. Zack jumped on him, ready for another fight. He pinned Cody down and held his fists on his face. Cody started screaming in terror, and Zack saw what he was doing, finally. The scream seemed to have gotten Zack off Cody.

Cody got up, ready to punch Zack while he was still down, but he saw Zack sobbing instead.

"Err… Zack," Cody said tentatively.

"Nooooo," Zack screamed.

Cody went and locked the door. He needed to talk to Zack alone. He wiped his eyes and walked over to his twin. "I know you're not going to be happy without me. Just listen to what I keep telling you, and you'll be ok. But you called me a retard and you're the one crying desperately."

Zack looked up at Cody. He stopped crying and hugged him, "Take care, Cody."

_A/N: Brotherly Love. Lame, I know. Still, it's important. It's time for the Final Dream to take place. _


	25. Chapter 25

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 25: The Threat**

"The Health teacher, Mr. Karl, passed by the desks, giving out their test papers. "I was pleased with half of them. The other half didn't get the Grade I expected at this level of health, especially considering this being a very easy class. Zackary Martin, I need to speak to you outside." Zack was confused. He tried to catch a glimpse of his paper, but Karl hid the grade with his hand. He gave Cody his paper with his usual remark, "Nice work," and moved off. "Maxine Hark, good grade, but I'd expect better. What on earth made you think overdose of LSD and Chill pills were good for you?"

"It would increase effect sir," Max said.

"Pay more attention next time," Karl said, moving off. "Tapeworm, you gave a good effort but a bad grade. I need more than sixty percent at this level."

"Stinky, well… what can I say," he said, handing him a fifty percent.

Zack looked over at Cody's paper. "Ninety percent, what did you get wrong?"

"Subjective questions, I guess I didn't give enough details," Cody said, looking at half a mark for one of the subjective questions. "What does Mr. Karl want with you?"

Zack shrugged, "Don't ask me."

He soon found out. After he finished, he said, "Everyone study your tests and talk over them while I have few words with our Zackary outside," he said, taking Zack by the arms and taking him outside. He then showed the grade. Zack looked at it.

_25_

"Ow, I don't understand," Zack said quickly.

"Martin, I am growing disappointed in you," Karl said. "This is very important, especially for someone like you who's going to end up on drugs if you take this subject as seriously as you are now."

"I try," Zack said slowly.

"No, you don't try, or you'd get better than a quarter of full mark," Karl said, a bit more loudly. "Next time, if I have to see anything below sixty, I will kick you out of my class and you will fail this course! It is hard to believe your _twin brother _is better than you at this stuff."

"I don't feel like hearing how much better my brother is at this stuff," Zack said, looking directly at the teacher now.

"Well work harder and maybe you'll get the respect you want!" Karl said angrily, getting up and throwing the paper at Zack. "Show this to your mother and bring it back tomorrow, _signed! _And don't you dare try forging the signature. I am calling her tonight to make sure she received it."

He left Zack outside, thinking over his grade. It was very bad. He didn't expect something below forty.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 26: The Deal**

Zack walked back in the class, feeling put down. Cody looked over and gaped at the grade Zack had to show. "Oh my God, mom's going to slaughter you," Cody whispered.

Zack nodded, "I know."

"How could you get that bad?" he asked quietly.

Zack shrugged. "I just hate the class. Personally, I don't care if he kicks me out."

"It's important," Cody said.

"I know what's healthy and what's not," Zack said.

"That's what I thought, but it teaches you things you never knew," Cody said. "Just study harder. You put too much effort in Biology."

"At least I'm passing that subject," Zack said.

Cody shrugged, "Pass all of them."

Later that day, when both were at home, Zack approached Cody, who was studying from a rather thick paper book. "Cody, I can't believe I'm asking you this but… can you help me with the Health Class?"

"The next test isn't for another week," Cody pointed out.

"I need your help," Zack pleaded. "I don't want mom to kill the crap out of me just because I'm failing some stupid class. Can you study with me?"

Cody gave it a thought. He loved how his brother was asking him for help. "Well, sure, under one condition."

"What?" Zack asked, heart sinking a bit.

"You were right about me being scared of many things," Cody began. "If you help me get over my fear of the dark, I'd really appreciate it. I'm gonna live in a dorm there with only the streetlights on."

Zack thought about it. "Deal," he said, shaking his hand. He sat down next to Cody. "What're you doing?"

"SAT work," Cody said. He entered an equation on a scientific calculator. He blew out a sigh.

"Is it hard?"

"A bit," Cody said.

Zack bent over and read an equation from the book, _"Solve for X: If 2X + 4 + 8X 24."_

"Hm, X 2," Zack said. "It _is _easy. Don't know what you're having problems with."

"That's easy, Zack," Cody said. "It's the Geometric problems I hate. Analogies I can handle, but the ratios are my worst enemy. Wait, how'd you know that?"

"It's mathematical," Zack said simply. "Carry the four to the other side and change the…"

"I know, but how did _you _know that?"

Zack shrugged. "I hate school. It's either too easy or too hard. Mostly too hard, but this stuff, a third grader can do."

"When will _you _take the SAT?"

"Don't plan to," Zack said shortly. "What' the point?"

Cody looked at him in surprise, "What?"


	27. Chapter 27

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody **

**Chapter 27: The SAT**

"What did you mean by that?" Cody demanded to Zack.

"It's too early, you need it for the Political School," Zack said.

"I mean when you're seventeen, you will won't you?"

Zack shrugged, "It depends if my plans clash with college or not."

"Take it, sign up with me, give it a try," Cody said.

Zack laughed, "Like I would. Give me a break!"

"You might do well," Cody reasoned. "Some of the worst get good grades. Some of the best can get bad. It doesn't matter. What'll you lose?"

"Time from the weekend," Zack said.

"It's early morning," Cody pointed out. "Besides, what do you do during the weekend, sit and watch television? Take it for fun."

"It's not fun," Zack laughed. "There is no way you're gonna make me take that test."

Cody shaded in the A on the answer sheet. He was sure of the answer.

"Pencils down," the supervisor instructed. "Five minute break, you can use the bathroom and eat and do whatever you want. You are not allowed to talk about the tests to anybody!"

Cody got up and left his test. He went out. Zack approached him. "I have no idea how you talked me into this."

"How did you do on the English?" Cody asked.

"Bad," Zack said.

"Well, how about the Math?"

Bad."

Cody felt a sense of uneasiness. Why did he think he made a big mistake?

Cody ripped the envelope open and looked. _"1500!"_

"What the hell?" Zack exclaimed.

"Surprising," Cody said, puzzled. "Let's see yours." The results came a lot later, half a month later. Zack ripped the envelope open and stared. Zack stuffed it in his pocket. "Wait a sec!" Cody said, reaching for it in time. He stared too. _"800."_

Zack shook his head, "Never again. I swear it. Never make me."

"800 at your age," Cody considered.

Zack didn't listen. He never listened. He got way too low, even for his age, and Cody knew it.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 28: The Little Study Time**

Cody called Zack over to the table. Zack came up and sat beside Cody. "Yes."

"You're ready?" Cody asked.

Zack nodded. "Bring it on."

Cody opened the book. "If you see it's really easy stuff."

"That's actually one of the reasons why I don't study it," Zack said honestly. "Is it that important?"

"Well, when it comes to later life and your body, yeah it's important," Cody answered. "Answer me this, is smoking healthy," he tested.

Zack shook his head, "No."

"What if it was just one cigarette a week?" Cody asked.

Zack nodded, "I guess so."

"Wrong in two ways," Cody said immediately as if expecting the answer. "One cigarette will affect the lungs and an amount of tar will get stuck in your mucus. Secondly, it's addictive, so one a week will soon become a pack a day, believe me."

"Ok, but that's another, why is it addictive?"

"See, you don't know," Cody pointed out.

"What if my will was strong?"

"It doesn't matter, the strongest will can be taken," Cody replied calmly as if teaching a four year-old how to do addition.

Zack opened his own book and looked at the section assessment. "Name four types of commonly used drugs," Zack read.

Cody nodded, "Do you know them?"

"Why is it all about drugs?" Zack asked.

"Name the best diet one can take," Cody pointed out. "And how do people become obese?"

Zack looked through the section and answered the third question easily, "Eating too much, fast food restaurants, and I guess following an unhealthy diet."

"What's the healthy diet?" Cody tested.

Zack shrugged, "But the four types of commonly used drugs are tobacco, marijuana, cocaine, steroids, over-dosage of LSD…"

"Whoa boy, down, you know already," Cody joked. "But the diet, a guy like you'll need it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zack challenged.

Cody shrugged, smiling. "The diet is to eat as little fats as possible, eat a lot of minerals, carbohydrates, and a little amount of Calories."

"I thought Calories were good for you," Zack said.

"Yes, but if you eat more Calories than your body burns, you gain weight. It's Biological, you'll see."

"I hate Biology," Zack complained.

"Well, to do it, you'll need to use the Biology Textbook as reference," Cody said. "The burning of Calories is related to the digestion of food."

Zack thought for a moment. Cody watched him, and then Zack looked up, "I get the drug part of health, but that's just a small bit of it. The diet is another bit."

"You also need to study the types of poisons and where they're found," Cody said.

Zack rubbed his eyes and tried in vain keeping a huge yawn.

"Hm, stay here studying, and I'll go make us a small cup of coffee," Cody said. "Can I trust you to study the section and summarize it when I come back? The test will be mostly about drugs."

Zack nodded, "Go on, I'll be here."

Zack stayed alone in the bedroom, head over the book, eyes absorbed so that one would think he was Cody. Cody came back fifteen minutes later with a cup and listened to Zack summarize the section and even answer the questions.

"See, you can do it!" Cody proved. "Now, we'll go on to Biology. Tomorrow, we'll review the Health."

"Tomorrow's Saturday," Zack protested.

"You can't sacrifice three hours from the fourteen you stay awake?"

"After the SAT hell, no," Zack shook his head.

"Then on Monday, we'll study during break," Cody said.

"Why?"

"Or four hours at home after the homework," Cody suggested. "We need to make up time Zack. How about we leave the Biology tonight, drink our cup, watch TV, and study Biology during first break tomorrow and second breaks we'll review Health for the test on Friday."

"We didn't study Biology to review during the breaks," Zack pointed out. "If we have to sacrifice the breaks, we'll spend both of them on Biology and after the homework, we'll review Health."

Cody thought and nodded, "Fine."


	29. Chapter 29

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody **

**Chapter 29: Bad News**

"Like it?" Max asked.

"It's… not bad," Zack shrugged. He took another bite. "It's… quite good actually."

"Told you," Max laughed.

"Which movie do you wanna watch?" Zack asked.

Max shrugged, "You decide."

"We'll see together, after snack, I'll take you to the cinema and we'll decide something good."

Max nodded. She was pretty quiet after that, so Zack looked concerned and asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just a family issue," Max said throwing it away.

Zack shrugged an 'ok if you say so,' and went back to eating.

"Ok, Zack, my parents, they're… having problems," Max said honestly.

Zack nodded.

"It doesn't end there either," Max said. "They might divorce, and if they do… well I…"

"It's not _that _bad is it?" Zack asked.

Max's eyes filled with tears, "Zack, if they divorce, my mom will take me and leave to Washington D.C."

Zack looked up in horror, "No!"

Max nodded, "The girls go together and leave, namely my mom and I," Max said.

Zack stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say.

"I don't wanna break up with you, Zack," Max said tearfully.

"Calm down, maybe it won't happen," Max said. "Try reminding them how much they love each other."

"They have it decided, one more problem, and my mom is leaving," Max cried. "I don't wanna leave. I have a life here."


	30. Chapter 30

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody **

**Chapter 30: Getting Over Fears**

"Yo, Cody, get ready," Zack said. "Put your jacket on."

"Where are we going?" Cody asked.

"We're gonna take walk," Zack said. "Bit first, I want to talk to you about what we'll be doing."

Cody put his jacket on and followed Zack into the bedroom. Zack switched on the light and turned to Cody. "Mom doesn't know about what we're doing. So, keep this from her. What're you afraid of most?"

"Darkness," Cody said. "I don't like being in darkness, alone."

Surprised, Zack said, "Ok, why don't you put yourself in darkness for more than a minute and I'll talk to you afterwards," Zack said. "Really, someone like you, your eyes can get used to it. I can see very well in the dark."

"But… how?"

"It's easy, train your eyes to see this kind of thing," Zack explained. "When you go to Politics, you'll need this, because imagine you being the only kid there afraid of the dark, and you'll be in a dark dorm and everything."

"Maybe I should just forget this whole thing and move back to Mathematician," Cody suggested to himself aloud.

"No, you really want this," Zack said, not believing what he was saying. He didn't want to lose his brother, so what he was doing was very selfless and he knew it. "Don't give up because of a fear. It's not even a phobia."

"What'll you do after I spend a minute in the dark," Cody asked.

"Well, it won't be so hard," Zack said, "Believe me. Afterwards though, we'll take a walk outside, have a midnight snack, and then come back and watch a horror movie Adam gave to me. Can you do it?"

Yes, he could do it. Cody was sixteen and it was easy. The dark room wasn't so bad, but it was a lot more than one minute. Zack kept him there for two, and then opened the door. Cody was sitting in the room, calmly, as if nothing happened.

_A/N: Not the best chapter, but for the sake of the amount of chapters I want, I have to. This is the final dream, so guess how many chapters are left. _


	31. Chapter 31

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody **

**Chapter 31: Up All Night**

Zack opened the door to find Cody calm in the room. Zack smirked and turned the lights on. "See how easy it is?"

"It's not like I'm scared to be in the dark, I just don't like it much," Cody explained. "What I really hate is being alone in the dark."

"Weren't you just alone in our room?"

"That's the thing, I was in our room," Cody said. "I'm in the safety of the Tipton. How'd it be far away from home in a place I've never been to?"

Zack gave it a thought, and after a minute said, "Follow me outside. We'll talk outside."

"It's after hours, I think we'd better stay in," Cody advised.

Zack shook his head, "We'll just be in a café, drinking coffee and snacking ourselves."

"But mom… she doesn't know," Cody protested.

"Look, can you break the rule just this once?" Zack tested. "It's not going to kill if we just go out for a snack. We'll leave a note if it makes you happy."

Cody nodded. After writing the note in case Carey should wake up, they snuck out the room and down through the elevator. They walked quietly through the lobby and out the door. The twins walked across the street to a café. They walked in and sat down. Zack gave his order and looked at each other. "How's this supposed to help?" Cody asked.

"Actually, it's just for fun," Zack said. "But if you want, can you walk back to the Tipton and get a book to read?"

"What for," Cody asked shakily.

"So you can walk through the night alone," Zack challenged. "There're no cars, and it's quite safe."

Cody got up, trembling. He left the café, reluctantly. Zack knocked on the table. From behind the wall behind them, Anthony and Max followed Cody quietly, just to make sure he was safe.

Cody returned with a Dan Brown the Da Vinci Code, "You know it's a good book?"

Zack shrugged. He took a drink and invited Cody to sit down with him. He did. They sat down, talking normally. When they finished, they got up to leave. They were in the safety of the Tipton once again. Zack put in a scary movie named The Ring. He had the sequel beside him for later. Before he played he looked at Cody and said, "Alright Codster, I got something to tell you."

"What?" Cody asked, taking a sip of lemonade. Zack prepared a big snack for them while staying up all night, watching movies.

"When I told you to go up here alone, just to make sure you were safe because I believe you were wondering, I had Max and Anthony follow you."

Cody looked surprised. "Anthony and Max were behind me all the time?"

Zack nodded, "And you didn't know it. See how you can do it?"

Cody shrugged, "I guess."

"Just don't have the impression that I didn't make sure you were safe," Zack nodded. He put the movie in, and played.

Zack and Cody spent the whole night watching first the Ring, and then the sequel. They spent some time reading, studying, and watching late shows. They had a really good time and it really did help Cody. None of them ever, ever forgot that night.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody **

**Chapter 32: The Divorce**

"I said listen!" Mrs. Hark yelled loudly one night.

"YOU listen!" Mr. Hark calmly said back. "You've been taking complete control of this household since they came back from Military school. I have had it!"

"I am making sure nothing happens again because we don't need another loose tooth!" Mrs. Hark yelled again.

Mr. and Mrs. Hark were yelling again. Max, Anthony, and Adam were sitting in the room, listening. Max and Anthony had scared look on their faces, and Adam looked from one to the other.

Their dad was talking to calmly, as if it didn't matter, and their mom was losing it, trying to explain her actions.

"This is the second time you hit Max, and you know she bruises easily, and Adam has enough health problems. Anthony on the other hand is not up for someone like you denying him entry in a scholarship."

"He doesn't deserve scholarship!" Mrs. Hark yelled. "He needs something else besides something only people addicted to sports do!"

"No, soccer is exactly what this country needs, but you're too busy doing NOTHING to notice," their dad said, a bit louder now.

"And stop talking so calmly as if this means nothing to you," Mrs. Hark said. "Otherwise, you know very well I am considering leaving!"

"Do you seriously think I am afraid of your threats?" Mr. Hark tested. "Forget it!"

She looked angry now. "Fine, I'm leaving. Max, pack your things!"

"Mom, NO!" Anthony yelled.

"Don't, please," Max said. "I have a life here."

"With who, that stinking Martin bastard who thinks he's all that?" she yelled. "You're forbidden from seeing him AGAIN!"

"See how your mom loses control," Mr. Hark whispered to Adam. "See why we're better off? It's her fault you ended up in Boot Camp anyway."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WHISPERING?" their mom screamed all of a sudden, turning away from Max.

"Mary, leave," Mr. Hark said, pointing at her.

She was very angry now. "Max, pack up and leave."

Max gave her an angry look, said, "I'll see whoever I want," and left upstairs to pack.

Anthony and Adam started yelling in protest.

"PIPE DOWN!" their mom interrupted. "Sit down or your both grounded forever!"

"NO!" Mr. Hark intervened. "If you're leaving, you leave them alone!"

Adam started crying, so Anthony had to comfort him, ignoring the pointless yelling going on.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 33: More Bad News**

"Our last…"

Max nodded, "Our last date. Zack, I have to go."

"Why, they… no way," Zack said, stomach sinking deeply. He was losing his girlfriend, geographically.

"My parents divorced, and tomorrow, I'm leaving," Max said sadly. She wiped her eyes. "Zack, I'm sorry," she sobbed.

Zack pat her on the back. "It's alright."

"No, it's not," she cried. "It's not alright. I don't wanna leave you."

"It's…"

"I love you, Zack, I never wanna forget you," Max sobbed. She shook in his chest.

Zack had to smart now. He knew, because Cody told him this so many times. "Max, we're young. Think of it like this. It's happening sooner. Would we really have stayed steady like this for all these years? One day, in D.C. you'd get married, and have kids, and forget all about me."

"I don't want to, Zack," she said, looking up tearfully.

"I don't want to much either, but it's the only way," Zack said honestly.

"Can't you do… anything?"

"Let's face it, what can I do?" Zack asked. "I'm only sixteen."

"We're old enough Zack, to know where we belong and with whom," Zack said, more honestly but hurting himself.

"I miss your younger self, when you'd never give up," she said, shakily and no longer crying. She still wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Max," Zack apologized.

Max shrugged, "Fine."


	34. Chapter 34

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Chapter 34: Epilogue Part I: Goodbye my Friend**

The car came round the Tipton for Max to say goodbye one final time. Zack was waiting outside. The door opened and out ran Max, arms opened wide. Before they hugged, a voice yelled from the car, "Five minutes!"

Max wrapped her arms around Zack. She started crying again.

"Max don't, you're gonna feel stupid later," Zack said, trying but failing to be firm. "Max, you are really making me feel bad! Please, Max, stop."

"I… can't go," Max sobbed. "I don't want to."

"Max, I will always email you and I will always be your friend," Zack promised. "Promise me you won't forget the fun we had, but move on."

"I… I'll have to, but if I had the choice I'd never…"

"Max, calm down," Zack said. It was at that moment when he was inspired by an idea. "Wait a sec, isn't Cody leaving to D.C.?"

Max looked up at him, "Yes."

"I'll always be there, I swear it," Zack swore. "I will always be there for you, Max."

"I'll have Cody keep you updated on my life," Max said, smiling a bit.

"I can't wait till I get the email saying, 'you got married.'

"Zack, don't think about that," Max said seriously.

Zack nodded, "We'll see each other again. I know we will. I promise. We'll see each other again. I have University in a couple years. I'll study in D.C. Max; we honestly will see each other again!"

Max turned to the car. Her mom was waiting. She turned back one last time, "Zack, I swear I will never go out with anyone but you. I swear it!" She sobbed again. They hugged one last time. Zack gave her one last kiss on the mouth and watched her go. That was the last time in a very long time he ever saw her.


	35. Chapter 35

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody **

**Chapter 35: Epilogue Part II: Goodbye my Brother**

A big limousine drove up to the Tipton and beeped loudly and continuously. Cody picked his bag up and ran out the door. Zack looked out the window. It was the big car waiting. Zack looked at the doorway left open. He didn't even say 'bye?'

He did. Cody reappeared at the door and said, "Come down with me, please?"

Zack nodded and left downstairs with him. When Cody and Zack opened the lobby doors, London and Maddie ran up. They came to say goodbye.

"Bye Cody," Maddie said, shaking his hands. "I'll miss you."

"Yeah, tell me when you get filthy rich as a politician," London said eagerly.

"Bye London," Cody laughed. He turned to Zack next, and said, "I'll see you, man."

"Holidays, cone back, got it?"

"Behave, Zack," Cody warned. "I don't wanna _really _find you behind bars one day."

Zack laughed, "Come on Cody."

"I'm serious, keep in control," Cody said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "And I'll miss you very much."

Zack nodded. "Keep me informed on Max, will you?"

"You have her email, don't you?"

"Yeah, but, there might be some things you aren't telling me," Zack said vaguely.

The twins laughed. Cody looked at the car. "I'll see you later." Cody spun round and hugged him tightly.

"I will miss you very much, Cody," Zack said. He wiped his eyes behind Cody's shoulders.

"Me too, Zack," Cody said. They broke apart and Zack kissed Cody on the cheek. Cody did the same. "Bye, Zack," Cody nodded. He left to the car. The car drove away. Cody kept his eyes on the back window. They saw each other till the car turned a corner. Zack turned and left inside.

It was a long time till they met again. The school turned out to be tougher than expected. Cody worked really hard. He saw Zack every summer, the only time he could. He couldn't see him during the Christmas holidays like he wanted to. They emailed everyday though, and kept Zack in a good mood with both Max and Cody.

As for pranks, well I promised we'd all find out, so here goes: I suppose the nest story will hold all answers. God, I am loving writing these stories. All the sequels. I might have to take it further. Hmm. Anyhow, bye for now.


End file.
